Becoming One of the Elite Drivers
by JJRinzler
Summary: Please bear in mind this is a sample of how I and what I write. If you must please feel free to give either a positive or negative review as it would be a great help! Its based on (JJ- Thus being the name of the main character as i couldnt think!) having gained the ability to drive, finding a leaflet advertising a Racing series he becomes eager to join, will it work out?


From A Car Fanatic To An Elite Racer

Chapter 1-Intro

Tuesday 22nd June 2015, 11:09 Pm at night at Bayview Airport. It seemed peaceful during the day, you know? Airplanes flying in and taking off, people panicking of missing their flight, buses and taxis waiting for customers to earn their keep on the transport buisness. But as of now, this Airport is now the only one of its kind. Used for a tv series; I thought something crap like "Airport Issues" or "Gate Unknown". Those sort of programs that take the piss out of serious and dedicated airports. Not this one, this Airport (despite it being a craphole anyway). Think about it, when would you use an Airport for something like a Motorsport Racing Series?

Anyway, Im JJ. I've recently just gained my regional liscense so I can drive any where the hell I want! It's awesome isn't? Being able to drive freely, honestly it's like the world is at your hands. All you got to do is turn the steering wheel and accelerate. Unlike most people, I dont have a set of wheels. Even a blonde would've known that you need a vehicle to drive to freedom. As I walked down the dreary, damp and unwelcoming street, I wonder to myself if I'll ever be famous. I mean in terms of driving, as a kid I always dreamed of racing in the Mirage Racing League. Racing vehicles tuned to be monsters on the course.

Thats till I saw a piece of paper (I know, paper). Except this paper from when I read it gave me the opportunity to change my future for good. The leaflet read:

_**Mirage Racing League**_

_**Rookies Join now for Free! **_

_**Meeting at Bayview Airport at 3:00PM on 23rd June 2015.**_

_**Also Attending: The Elite Drivers of the Series!**_

_**Brawn, for Team Triakis, Raptor, for Team Goteki 45**_

_**Vixen, for Team Harimau, The Hammer, for Team Qirex**_

_**Rigg, for Team Auricom, Torpedo, for Team Feisar**_

_**And finally Live Wire, for Team Assegai.**_

I JJ, will be entering this series! Im definately gonna give this my best sh. Shit, I sorta forgot I have no car for the series! Great, now to go ask "mommy" for a sum of cash. Poor useless bitch may not have any anyway due to her gambling and drug problems. It was only then I actually was going to head to my mothers till I heard the sound of a loud, deafening V10 engine scream around the corner. I stopped dead from the path, staring at the vehicle, hypnotized by the style of driving. Wait, nevermind, the driver is better to stare at. A brunette possibly 19 years of age and a face of an angel flew by with such grace I actually stopped breathing, only to realize that such brunette had come to a smokey halt as her car was beside the path, window down.

Chapter 2- A rude Introduction

"The fuck you doing here then sweetie?", The girl asked. I did nothing but stare and breathe deeply. Creepy yes, but who wouldnt be riled up with a sexy girl in a sweet car in front of you.

"Hey! Idiot I'm talking to you! What are doing here!?", her face now becoming serious and annoyed.

"Well, umm,", I started trying to not look at her chest (Again who wouldnt not look at a D Cup chest! oh my god!)

"I was looking at this leaflet for the Mirage Racing Series, having just got my licsense to drive and shit. I wanna drive, like race, feel the intensity of close racing, the nerve racking scene of a crash-"

Clearly, she hadnt had enough sleep as she interuptted me half way through my oscar winning speech:

"Shh, Ill tell you this, Im Vixen for Harimau. For a newbie like you. yeah I'll say your cute and all but you wont last a second behind the wheel of one of these cars let alone keep up. It takes sheer skill, precision, practise and dedication to run with us Elite Drivers. So if I was you, back away unless you want Brawn on you"

"Who's-", Before I could finish dirt, smoke and crap where shot into my face thanks to the tyres of Vixens car. Well thanks for ruining my dreams bitch, I will earn my way for a car competible for the series, I will grow my skill. I will be entering the series umm soon! Maybe in 2 years! Ill practise every damn day and night! You hear me Vixen!? Nowadays I just come to the conclusion that most people you meet in that sort of situation are just stuck up bitches.

Now I know my main issue now is obtaining a vehicle for this series. Fuck it, ive no skill but im gonna get to that Series meeting tommorow no matter what! Even if a Prius is the car I use I'm still going! First, Im gonna sleep till 7 am tommorow, then Im going to spend the whole time of 8 hours to get a damn car. And with that, I took off to my house. Problem is with me since I live with my mother, my house is ridden with a rowdy and criminal dominated neighbourhood. Trust me, the worst place to live in all of Bayview is here where I live. As I walk in to my shoddy apartment the pungent sickening stench of cigar smoke and weed pollute my nostrils almost killing me. I cover my nose making a break for my bedroom shouting "Im home mother!" as I ran by the Drug factory that used to be a living room.

Chapter 3- Getting a Prius- I mean Track worthy car!

Browsing for a car of this specification and price? There goes my mouth blabbing as I read the rulebook of the series online. Id be having my cock and ball size increased for these prices what the fuck? Even the lowest yet competible Ryback Brawler is WAY off my budget. I tell you one thing now, I aimed to find a Hanzo FX350 for my budget ; bye bye dream car. It be a bloody miracle for a car to appear thats affordable on Black Rock Motors. Good Prices for new and used cars but still too expensive. I just needed a car, thats all. Fuck safety equipment like Helmets and leathers, A car! It's all that stands in my way of the Mirage Race Series! Right now, like I said earlier a goddamn miracle would really boost my morale let alone make me able to compete! Argh! So pissed off right now!

Suddenly, I heard the roar of a V8 Muscle Car. Shooting to my window I thrust the curtains open looking out my window and there stood: A bright orange Ryback Brawler. Only the sight of it was ruined by the woman who was sat on the hood looking up at me. Vixen. I ran like hell down the stairs running outside to greet her. Confused yet over the bloody moon she come with a car. THE ONE I FRICKIN' WANTED!

"Why hello there kid!", her voiced soared into my ears, she sounded like a young hyperactive girl wanting to play nonstop by running around aimlessly. "I heard you complain about joining the series and you bitchin' about not having a car as i drove off from you, dont think of thanking me its the least i could do. It's got a full tank of fuel and its fresh of the market. Let alone apparently being unique of its model kind."

Ooh, Unique you say Vixen?" My mind repeating the line I said over and over. I know i needed a car seriously for this event tommorow. Despite it being someone I dont really know, let alone someone who I know to be in the Elite drivers AND since she was literally... sex on legs... how could I not say no to this opportunity? A 75,000 CR car, Brand new, fresh of the market. All i had to do was say yes to this amazing girl. Then decorate the car to a simple acceptable standard. Then of course, Attend the event.

"For me right?, coz' if it is, you really didnt need to do all this for me" I stood there almost unable to talk. I crossed my fingers secretly in my pockets begging she brought the car for me.

"You being stupid? I woudlnt drive no other car except my own Elite 440 Special. Of course im giving it to you! free of charge, I..."

My eyes widened as my breaths became shorter eager to hear her answer from where she cut off speaking. I could do nothing except say:

"you what?,"

Vixen stood, face bright red holding her black skirt tightly. "I sorta think you're cute so... yeah, that one of the reasons... why"

She thrust her hand forwards throwing me the keys to my new Brawler. Catching them literally inches from my face, I regained my posture seeing the young brunette had vanished from sight. I smiled, I smiled the longest time I had in 3 years... I had a car and in a way maybe an admirer. Heh, it be my first. But I still needed to test my new wheels.

Ending- (Story project Ending)

Touching the chrome finished door handle felt like id been caressed to the point of no return, opening the door I was welcomed to a scent every one loved when purchasing a new car. Oh yes, that new car smell. Leather interior, highly polished wooden trim and Digital LED dashboard. Oh my GOD! Im sure this car was worth more. Well Vixen did say it was "Unique". I climbed into the cockpit of the Brawler, the seats moulded into how my body was shaped. Gripping the steering wheel I felt like I was a pure Elite Driver. I closed my eyes, exploring the depths of my imagination... imaging I was an Elite Driver.


End file.
